Contusion
by Brannasaurus Rex
Summary: There was something appealing about the bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. It was so temptingly pleasant. Rated M for slight language and Lemony Goodness


_(come on, come on, and let me in, the bruises on your thighs like my fingerprints)_

There was something appealing about the bruises in the shape of his fingerprints. It was so temptingly pleasant. The marks were symbols of what really belonged to him, he couldn't help feeling a little prideful at the indents. They covered her body in random patterns, like spots on a leopard. Pulse points of black, blue, green, and even red spread across the layout of her body. Some of them bleeding from the sharp pinch of his long nails, and others formed from his teeth. Around her wrist, in the crook of her neck, around her waist, circling her breasts and even in between her thighs. There was no area undiscovered by his mouth or hands. She was his in every way, he made the point of knowing everything there was to know about her body.

He couldn't help the smile forming on his face, the corners drifting upwards crookedly. _Beat that snake. I know more about our precious Nanami than you ever will._ Though it was more than that, just knowing Mizuki couldn't ever please her as much as he could, was definitely a pleasing reason. Now, the marks he had graced her body with, would serve as a warning to him and that tengu Kurama. Nanami was his in every way, and the discoloration on her skin would not fade quickly. It wasn't an issue, he could just inflict more whenever he wanted to.

The Land god beside him stirred, turning her back to him. He chuckled as the view gave him more of those wounds he had given her. Her hair tangled around her head, and the blankets twisted around her waist, obscuring many of the blemishes that he could remember administering lower on her form. When she would wake up, she would most likely yell at him for all the damage, though at the time she didn't seem to mind so much.

Visions of everything that had happened last night made him growl. On yes, Nanami did not mind it at _all._ It made him all the more hard, and he wanted to wake her sleeping form and repeat it, all over again. Her moaning voice and her seductive comments flashed through his skull and he shivered in remembrance. The way her hands found her favorite spots on his body and the way she screamed his name made him shudder in excitement.

"Tomoe?" Nanami's soft voice reached his ears, and he opened his eyes to a half naked Land god looking at him quizzically. Her hair was ruffled in sleep and her teeth chewed on her lips. They were bruised from the pressure of the previous night's adventure. Besides that, Tomoe had a complete view of all things breast, and he quite liked what he saw. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone, including Nanami. They were not big in any measurement, but they fit in his hands, and the small nipples fit perfectly in his mouth. He ogled them, and a blushing Nanami threw a pillow at his face. "Quit staring you fox pervert."

He pulled the soft weapon off of his face and threw it somewhere else in the room, ignoring its landing. He tackled the god, pressing her on her back, smothering her with his body. She screeched at the sudden assault, making Tomoe's big ears wince. Chest on chest, hips on hips, their bodies fit like puzzle pieces. He was sneering so widely, his canines stood out. "I am no pervert Milady, you hardly have anything to stare at."

Her cheeks changed to a pink tint, her eyes glaring daggers through his. If she were an animal, she would've been growling at him. Before she could reply, he pressed his lips to hers. They were soft, and a little plump after previous attacks on them. She tasted somewhat of peaches, which was _so_ Nanami, he chuckled in spite of it. When he finally released her so she could catch some air, his lips trailed down her jaw and her neck, reaching her pulse point where his teeth probed the delicate skin.

The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, a breathy sigh escaping her lips. Her slender fingers found the hair on his nape, and tugged at the silvery strands. His ears twiched as her breathing fell on them, his lower demon becoming very rigid. His chilled hands found one of her breasts, gently cupping it. "I thought I had hardly _nothing_ to look at." He growled at her neck, making her shiver all the way to her toes that curled in response. He didn't reply to her teasing, his mouth instead making work of her velvety skin, exploring familiar areas. When his teeth found a nipple, she sucked in a breath, her brown eyes shut in pleasure. He made good work with his tongue, swirling and suckling the nub, making Nanami's core throb painfully.

His fingers found the opposite nipple, squeezing roughly, making her squirm under the pressure. His big ears took in every reaction, every sound, making him grow even tighter. The longer he went, the harder it was for him to stay in control, and not ravish her body like he so wanted to.

His mouth moved lower, hovering over her navel for a long time, teasing her with his eyes. The violet orbs locking with hers, taunting her. Her voice rose in pitch, to a whine Tomoe was so used to hearing. " _Tomoeeee._ Stop teasing me." There was no power behind her command, meaning she was actually a big fan of his actions, and he laughed. His breath fanned over her sensitive skin, and she shuddered again. "What is it that you want, master? You have to tell me, otherwise I won't know what to do."

Her cheeks were aflame as she hadn't realized how things would turn against her. Her voice stuttered in response. "T-tongue.." Taking it further, he looked at her innocently. "Tongue?" Her hands covered her face. She was practically squirming under his gaze. Her words were hard to understand through her fingers. "I want you to taste me." The words hit him in the heart. She was so damn cute, his length pulsed uncontrollably. "As you wish Milady."

His tongue found her core, the folds enveloping his mouth. The response was immediate, her hips bucking into him, her hands gripping his hair again. Tomoe could feel the muscles in her core flex at his intrusion. The temperature difference was immense, and her entrance wet in anticipation. His tongue slipped in and out of her, lapping at her flavor. His teeth grazed the bundle of nerves and she nearly screamed at the immense indulgence. She was sweet, with a musky tang that made his nerves spike on end. She tasted so good, he found himself using his teeth a little too impolitely.

He pulled away when Nanami had almost reached release, settling himself at her entrance. She whined at the loss and licked her lips in preparation. His eyes locked with hers again, teasing her with their intense heated stare. A moment passed where they both stood still, before he plunged himself into her fully.

Her warmth enveloped him entirely, her opening still tight from lack of use. She was so warm, so tight, so his that he couldn't bear a moment longer. Like a motor starting up, he thrust into her repeatedly, making her moan in excitement. Last night he had gone at a satisfyingly slow rhythm so that it would please her in every way. But now, there was no control and his speed was breathtaking. Guttural screams of passion ripped from his lips, and his nails dug into the soft flesh of her waist, creating more of his own marks. She screamed as the skin broke underneath his hands, and a fire swelled in her lower abdomen.

Her nails scraped the flesh of his back, leaving raw marks that would show later. His teeth chewed the flesh of her neck, breaking the skin there, the scent and taste of blood filling the air. Nanami did not seem to notice, or care as she was falling from her release, her body convulsing. His powerful thrusts pounding her, and making her scream. Tomoe did not try to silence her, he did not care if Mizuki were to hear. His need was so strong, no outside force could break him. Their breathing became erratic, and sweat dripped from their bodies.

Their fingers were locked in a bone breaking bond, their fingers tearing the cloth underneath. When his climax finally came, he pressed into her one last time, before growling her name, and plunging into a wave of ectasy. He spilled inside of her, his vision glowing white. His body quivered from exhaustion and his chest swelled with bursting lungs. When he pulled away from her, he fell beside her, slowing his breath, and counting the time as it ticked away.

He was spent. A whole night of love making, and another in the morning. Needless to say, even if he had practice before, nothing was like this, the way Nanami exhausted him in every way, and so easily. When his heart was calm he looked at her, catching her soft eyes with his. She smiled and kissed his nose, blushing as she did so.

He was complete. She belonged to him now, he had taken what no one else could've ever taken. He relished in the fact.

She stood from the spot, searching for her clothing. She stepped over to the mirror, checking her reflection. "Tomoe. Why do I have so many bruises on my body?" Her tone reflected anger, and his ears drooped.

 _Well shit. I'm in trouble._

She turned to face him, her body still bare, her fists grasped her waist. If looks could kill, Tomoe would've been dust under her glare.

Before he could answer, the door to Nanami's room swung open harshly, breaking the wood. A very livid snake youkai stood there, glaring at Tomoe's still naked form. His eyes glowed in a strange ruby tint, and his fists were balled, the pressure making the flesh white. A dark aura surrounded his head."Tomoe. How dare you lay a hand on our precious Nanami?"

Anger seethed off of him in waves. Tomoe's mouth grew into an evil smirk. "Jealous?" Mizuki sucked in a breath and hissed at the fox youkai. A tick formed on Tomoe's head.

Neither of them had noticed the increase in anger the Land goddess had suddenly gained at the interruption.

"Get out, both of you." Tomoe looked at the goddess in confusion. "But Nanami!" This time, her glare terrified him. He had scrambled his clothes back on his body, and was out the door in record time, the door slamming behind him. Damn. It was time to catch up on those chores that Mizuki left, again.

He turned around with his foot towards Nanami's door before her voice stopped him. "And no kicking my door either."

 _Stupid Nanami and her stupid Land god word power._

* * *

 **For some reason every single time I type Tomoe, it spell-checks into Tomorrow.**

 **Terrible thing, this spell-check.**

 **Okay sooo, I know I haven't made any progress with It's Shark Week, and I'm sorry. I've been busy and I have fifty billion Fairy Tail fanfics in the making, so please bear with me.**

 **I have been in love with Kamisama Hajimemashita before it was an anime and I am proud of the increase in popularity it has received because of it. Though, of course, the manga is still better. I'm really hoping to see a third season because you cant leave it at that.**

 **I ship Nanami and Tomoe so hard, my brain might explode. They are effing adorable and I love them to death.**

 **Thanks for reading this piece of trash, I really appreciate it.**

 **I thought I'd try some smut for this couple because writing smut gives me joy. It's a guilty pleasure, but I in no way feel guilty about it.**

 **I have no shame, I'm a huge pervert.**

 **Drop me a review or PM me and we can talk KH and about other stuff.**

 **Our just favorite and follow.**

 **Thanks again, you guys are the bomb diggity.**


End file.
